Richardson Mole
Richardson Mole is a minor character who appears in Big Hero 6: The Series. Background Richardson Mole is an 11-year old aristocrat. He owns a comic book store with his own private underground game room. Mirroring the rivalry between their mothers, Richardson dislikes Fred, and has many arcade games in his image; the object of many of these games is to destroy Fred. Personality Richardson is a sly, cunning and cheeky kid, that enjoys picking on his arch-comic book rival, Fred; and getting the better of him. Richardson once cut the power to Fred's house so he could buy the only surviving copy of Caption Fancy #188 from right under him. The charges against him were never proven, since he covered his tracks to avoid getting into trouble with the law; and to keep Fred from getting revenge on his stunt. Despite being only eleven years old, Richardson appears to have crush on Go Go, as he occasionally flirts with her. He does not, however, care for Fred's other friends including Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Hiro Hamada and Baymax. Physical Appearance Richardson is a short overweight kid, around eleven years old. He has light brown hair and greyish green eyes. Richardson probably gets his surname from the mole on his left cheek. Richardson dresses in dark cream coloured shirt and wears a black short sleeve jacket on top with the initials S.F. on the left. He wears green pants and blue and white sneakers. Role in the series Richardson first appeared in "Issue 188", where Fred and Go Go seek the elusive 188th issue of Captain Fancy. Richardson allows it, so long as Go Go is able to beat his high score for one of the Mole Hole's arcade games. She does so almost effortlessly, impressing Richardson. In "Aunt Cass Goes Out", Richardson is present for the Krei Tech Industries presentation, alongside his mother, Beverly. Fred is also in attendance alongside Hiro Hamada, Baymax and Go Go, whom he once again tries to flirt with (only to face rejection). In "Big Hero 7", Fred accidentally reveals that he is a member of Big Hero 6 to Richardson. Richardson deduces who the other members are, and threatens to expose the team unless they adhere to his demands. These include ownership of some of Fred's most valuable collectibles, and membership within the Big Hero 6 team. Hiro reluctantly creates a battle suit for Richardson (which is essentially a ripoff of Fred's as it copies the fire-breathing Kaiju theme) and the team is dubbed "Big Hero 7". Richardson accompanies the team on a mission to defeat High Voltage, who target Richardson's comic book store to reclaim their energy orb—Richardson had acquired it from the police station to put it on display in his planned superhero museum. After the battle, Richardson is electrocuted by the orb, which wipes some of his memory. When he awakens, Richardson has no recollection of the events that had transpired, including learning the true identities of Big Hero 6. Trivia *Richardson Mole's "lair" contains various Fred-themed videogame parodies, including: *#''Fred Invaders'', a parody of Space Invaders. *#An unnamed parody of Frogger. *#''Finish Fred'', which is a parody of Mortal Kombat since the title is a spoof of the popular phrase "Finish Him/Her" from the Mortal Kombat games, and has a similar dragon logo. *#''Fredcula'', a parody of Dracula, and likely, the Castlevania series. *#''Fredybius'', which references the ''Polybius'' urban legend. *It is unknown how he never liked Fred in the first place. It is implied that he might be jealous of Fred or started to brag since childhood. *Richardson has neutral relationships with Hiro and his friends (except Fred). Gallery Aunt Cass Goes Out 24.png|Flirting with Go Go Aunt Cass Goes Out 58.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 21.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 22.png Aunt Cass Goes Out-53.JPG Big Hero 7 5.png Big Hero 7 6.png Big-Hero-7-2.jpg Big Hero 7 8.png Big Hero 7 (1).jpg Big Hero 7 (2).jpg Big Hero 7 (3).jpg Big Hero 7 (4).jpg Big Hero 7 (5).jpg Richardson Mole Big Hero 6.jpeg Fred vs. Richardson mole .jpg Big Hero 7 15.png Big Hero 7 16.png Seventh Wheel 1.jpg The Present (11).jpg Category:Kids Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Lovers Category:Nobility Category:Businesspeople